A Better Life
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: Harry Potter died at age 111, his daughter Lily discovers some interesting things and sets out to fix her father's life, but what will be changed and can her father live the life he's supposed to live? Pairings HP/HG, NL/PP, JP/LE, SB/MK, RL/AB. Rated M for language, violence, upsetting gory scenes and other reasons.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Howdy folks, this is a plot that would not leave my Occlumency shields no matter how times I tried to Obliviate it so here's a new story I call 'A Better Life', enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: Fixing the Timeline**

* * *

Harry Potter was a tired old man; he had just celebrated his 111th birthday much to the amusement of his third wife, Hermione Jean Potter. Ginny's marriage to the 'boy-who-lived' ended when their daughter, Lily turned seventeen. The unfortunate thing was James and Albus both took their mothers side, while Lily faithfully remained with our father. Harry smiled to eighty-three year old daughter, who was busy with her grandson Harry on her lap, wiping cake from his face.

Harry's eyes then turned to his stepsons, Lorcan and Lysander whose mother Luna was no longer on the mortal world. Harry thought back to his second wife, the sweet and loving Luna Lovegood. He loved her from the moment they married when he was forty-seven, a mere year after his divorce. She had been widowed and needed a father figure for her sons, little did they know they'd fall so much in love. Lorcan and Lysander both smiled warmly to their stepfather.

Harry was drug from his thoughts as a soft kiss touched his cheek. "Thinking of her, darling?" Hermione asked, smiling affectionately at her husband. She remembered the day she realised she loved Harry, it was a year after Luna's untimely death when she was fifty. The way a three marriage had been filled with such love made her see how loving Harry was. If not for the boys and Lily, he would've stayed in a dark depression he was in.

"Am I that readable?" Harry chuckled softly, holding his wife close to him.

"To me, always." Hermione chuckled along with him and watched their great grandchildren play. Her marriage to Ron had been the worse decision in all her life and once it ended she married her **true** love, Harry.

"Am I'm glad I am." Harry smiled softly, watching as the whole room slowly went black. His last sight being the woman he loved so much. The last thing he saw before took him.

* * *

"He's passed." Healer Smyth muttered as she placed the sheet over the Hero of the Wizarding World, as the great Harry Potter passed away on his 111th birthday, with only his daughter by his side, his last few minutes just the old dream of a lonely man.

"Did he suffer?" Lily Potter asked, wiping her eyes and looking as the sheet covered her father's face, she was all alone now.

"No Ms. Potter, he didn't suffer, the last two weeks he's been in a coma." The Healer placed her hand on the old woman's shoulder. "You were the only family listed, is there anyone else?"

"No…there isn't…" Lily sighed and knelt down, kissing his forehead through the sheet. Walking out of the room Lily's thoughts turned to the last sixty-five years since her parents' divorce. She had chosen to stay by her father's side and felt a great pain when James and Albus abandoned their father. He never remarried and she always felt bad for that. While all his friends had took Ginny's side, Hermione through her marriage had no choice but to leave her friend's side.

Lily knew something was wrong in her life, no matter how hard she tried, she could never conceive a child…when she was thirty she found out she was sterile and it broke her heart. Her husband left her after that and she never chose to remarry. She vaguely remembered being turned down for adoption as she had no partner so she decided to spend her life caring for her father.

Harry never really recovered after the war. He divorced since his love for Ginny had been PTSD fuelled, once he became lucid enough to realise he didn't love Ginny, Lily had already being born meaning he couldn't leave them. Out of honour and duty he waited until Lily came of age. She loved her father for that; he loved his kids so much that his heart broke when James and Albus took Ginny's side. Her mother, if Lily could call her that…the woman who hadn't spoken to her in over fifty years could hardly be called a mother, the woman who never so much as wrote a single letter to her.

* * *

The funeral of Harry Potter was a state affair; multiple delegations came to pay their respects to the man who was Head Auror, D.A.D.A professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts for thirty years. Albus was there as the Minister for Magic had to attend, James had attended too as Harry's donations had revolutionised the Auror Corps of which he was now the Head of. Lily saw some other people from her father's past, who had **_no_** right to be there, Hermione and Ron, Draco and Ginny, and to Lily's anger, Luna and Neville, both of whom had abandoned their friend.

"We've gathered here, in Godric's Hollow graveyard to commit Hadrian 'Harry' Potter to the earth. Harry was a loving man, he loved his children James, Albus, and Lily-"

"Stop right there!" Lily shouted, moving the man out of the way. "You all have some nerve being here! You all abandoned my father at some stage of his life…" She looked in disgust to the gathered people. "Let's start with his **sons** if you can call them that. My father like many of you, suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder after the war…he clung onto my mother because she was the first person who saw him. When I came of age, my father divorced because he didn't love Ginny, but waited until his kids were adults. I stood by his side…while his **SONS** abandoned him!" She wiped her eyes.

"Now let's turn to his friends, Neville and Luna…he loved you both and you left to Ginny when the divorce came through!" She saw the two of them looking down, obviously disgusted by their actions to their oldest friend.

"Now, onto his so called godson Teddy, the one who abandoned him because of a Weasley, and walked out on the man who fucking raised him for her," Teddy's eyes were swelled with tears, he knew all the things she was saying were true. "I know for a fact your betrayal wounded him as much as James and Albus' had…"

"Now…onto Ginny, the woman who gave birth to me, and the woman who I refuse to call my mother." She saw Ginny glaring at her. She shakily took a letter out of her pocket. "This is a letter sent to my father when he was sixty: Dear Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention that your name has come up in the directory of soul bound couples. We regret to inform you that the bonding period has expired." She saw the look on everyone's faces.

"W-Who was he bound to?" Ginny asked, seeing why her marriage had failed.

"My father's soul-mate is in this crowd. Her name is Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger." Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O. She was Harry's soul-mate, the one she was supposed to have married, the dreams she had every night now made more sense to her. "To those who do not know, if a soul bound person does not marry their soul-mate…any children they have are cursed…I don't know about them, but I myself, I'm sterile…" The gasps from everyone were loud and expected.

* * *

"I've gathered you all here…most of you," She sniffled. "I want Teddy, Hugo, Rose, James, Albus and my **true** mother, Hermione to stay." She dismissed everyone else and walked over to the small group who were all now stone-faced.

"It's good to see you Lils." Hermione gave her a small hug.

"Thanks, Mum." Lily returned the hug and smiled warmly.

"She's not our mother!" James scowled.

"Shut it James, I'm here because I'm going to change it…" Lily brought them all over to the old house in Godric's Hollow. "This house is the monument they gave to our grandparents…" She sighed, staring at the old house. The destroyed home was covered in graffiti and anti-Potter slogans. "I'm going back in time…"

"No you're not!" Albus said sternly.

"I am Albus. I've found the exact moment I need to go to." Lily didn't turn around. "Teddy, Albus, James, Hugo, Rose…we could all be a proper family. I read the letter Teddy. Remus was sterile, you abandoned your own father, I didn't want to besmirch Tonks' memory." She turned to them, tears flowing. "If we all place our souls in the same energy, I can do what I need to."

"And what is that exactly?" Teddy asked, smiling at her.

"I'm going to kill Voldemort, in the 70's…I've pinpointed the exact moment I can end it all." Lily explained to them. "If I succeed, we'll all be born, as the children we should've been. If anyone doesn't want to be born, leave right now." She smiled when all her 'siblings' stayed.

"It'd be nice to have a proper family." Teddy grinned. "Think you can handle having six kids, Mum?"

"Actually, we'll be three sets of twins." Lily laughed for the first time in ages. "It'll be easier for Mum to handle."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"1979, Dad will be in the womb." Lily smiled and hugged them all. "I won't tell you what'll happen. But for now, this is goodbye." She kissed each of their cheeks and took out a small golden item. "I managed to tweak this Time-Turner. It'll bring me back years instead of hours." She turned it the amount of times needed and disappeared in a flash. She arrived at her destination, the Horcrux cave and saw the person she was looking for, Regulus Black.

"Good luck, sweetie." Hermione whispered as she vanished.

* * *

**A/N: In case there was any confusion, the first scene was a dream. I may change this into something else, also I won't be showing Lily talking to Regulus, instead it'll be explained in the next couple of chapters.**


	2. Soul-Mates

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter will explain a couple of the changes Lily's changes have made.**

**Holy shit, I am amazed, over 80 follows and 30 favourites already, I love you guys. Updates will be weekly from now on…hopefully.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Soul-Mates**

* * *

The sun rose in the bedroom of a young sleeping boy, Harry James Potter. The young man had woken up groggily, shaking the sleep from his head when he had suddenly remembered what day it was. His Hogwarts letter was due today. Gingerly he got up and went into the shower, Harry's thoughts then turned to the girl in his dreams, yet again. Her bushy brown hair, her beautiful smile with the two bucked teeth and the lovely heart-warming laugh she had. He thought it was just puberty starting, dreams of beautiful girls to drive him crazy until he found his first girlfriend.

Harry was a normal ten year old, well normal for a wizard anyway, he spent his time flying with his god-brothers Regulus Black and Neville Longbottom, playing gobstones and exploding snap and spending days in Diagon Alley. Once he had stepped out of the shower he looked into the full body mirror, his body was the proper size for a boy his age, his legs were a bit stronger from flying and his stomach was a little puffed from his mother's famous chocolate cake. His contacts were in, making his green eyes more noticeable and his messy hair wasn't even going to be touched as it was a lost cause without superglue.

Shaking the thoughts of bushy haired girls and triple chocolate cake from his head, he walked to the kitchen and saw it, the fabled letter. "YES!" He grinned, ripping open the letter. He saw the usual sign of James gone to work with a half drunken cup of coffee and ignored it, focusing on his letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dated July 25__th__ 1991_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ of July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_5. One set of dress robes (Colour of your choice)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_Recent Magical History by James Potter_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_1 self-inking quill_

_1 protective pad (For flying class)_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions*_

"Morning sweetie, has your letter arrived?" Lily asked, her soft face smiling at her son's enthusiastic grin and nod. "Well then, I guess we'll have to send our reply to Minnie then." She took the letter and wrote a quick reply of 'yes' handing it to the family owl, Zep. "It looks like a trip to Diagon Alley is in order." She chuckled, kissing his forehead and going to the counter, making herself some coffee, her red hair tied into a simple ponytail and her makeup was forgone that day, not that she needed but a woman likes to look her best.

"Mum?" Harry muttered.

"Yes my darling baby boy?" Lily smiled to him.

"I keep having dreams…about a girl." Harry began blushing deeply, ignoring his mother's pet name.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Lily grinned and sat across from him. "Is it Cassie Black?"

"Ew, Mum! She's like a sister to me!" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Hmm, is it Lucy Longbottom?" Lily teased and took joy in his discomfort.

"MUM!" Harry's blush deepened and he buried his face in his arms.

"Ok sweetie, I'm done teasing, tell me about her." Lily giggled and sipped her coffee.

"Fine, but no teasing," Harry pouted. "I've been seeing her in my dreams every night Mum, she's got this amazing smile, her front teeth are bucked but it makes her look more beautiful, she has this cool bushy hair, it's untameable, just like mine and her laugh, it warms my heart just thinking about it." He grinned goofily, looking into thin air and thinking of his dream girl.

Lily watched her son closely, the grin and description made it seem like he was soul bound to this young lady. She carefully stood up and went to the Floo, firecalling the only person she knew who could help her out. Within moments Selena Lovegood came through to the living room. "I think Harry's soul bound to someone." Lily whispered, bringing Selena into the kitchen.

"Hello Harry, how are you darling?" Selena asked him, sitting down beside him.

"Hello Mrs. Lovegood, is Luna with you?" Harry grinned, looking around for his blonde haired friend. He loved hanging around with his best friend Luna, her dreamy intelligence was a great catalyst for his over analytical intelligence.

"No Harry, she's still in Sweden with Xeno, and I told you young man, its Selena, not Mrs. Lovegood!" Selena pretended to scowl, breaking out in laughter and hugging him. "Your mum mentioned some dreams of a little lady? I'll admit poor Luna will be heartbroken." She teased, seeing him going red. "Can I cast a little spell on you?"

"Um, what is it?" Harry asked, remembering his father's first rule of magic; don't let someone point their wand at you.

"Harry," Lily knelt down and smiled. "I think you're soul bound to the girl in your dream, sweetie. Selena will just check if I'm right. If you are, we'll find her some way, I promise you baby." Harry nodded and let Selena cast the spell; at once a bright white aura surrounded Harry and slowly faded. Lily and Selena grinned widely and hugged him. "My baby has a soul-mate!"

"Mum, I'm not a baby! I'm six years older than the twins!" Harry pouted, watching his mother hold in some laughter.

"He's got a point Lils, speaking of, where are the twins?" Selena asked, trying to see them.

"Upstairs, playing with their dolls, I'll call them down now." Lily chuckled and went to the stairs. "Marie, Daisy, get your little butts down here, Aunt Selena is here!" She called, hearing the sound of feet running down the stairs. The twins came into the kitchen instantly. It was easy to see who the girls got their features from, both had red hair and hazel eyes, both wore mischievous grins and both of them ran to hug their Aunt Selena at once.

"Now Harry," Selena grinned, playfully slapping his cheeks. "Let's find your soul-mate."

"Sure, can we go to the Alley today please?" Harry smiled, feeling a pull to the Alley.

* * *

Hermione Granger yawned as she walked into her kitchen; her parents were sitting down at the table, laughing about something humorous in the newspaper. With one look at their daughter they knew something was up, Hermione never came directly to the kitchen, and she always showered and made an attempt with her bushy hair, although Emma knew it was pointless to do. As soon as Hermione sat on the table, Emma decided to check what was wrong.

"Is something up baby? You usually shower first." She stared at her daughter.

"I keep having dreams…" Hermione muttered, placing her head on the table. Dan took that as his cue to leave and left the women to their chat.

"Dreams, what are they about?" Emma asked, handing Hermione some orange juice.

"A boy," Hermione blushed, "I don't know who he is, but he's got these amazing emerald eyes and this messy head of raven black hair and he has this smile, and it just warms my heart when he smiles because I feel so safe and content." Hermione grinned in a goofy way her mother had never seen from her before.

"You're dreaming about a boy?" Emma smirked, watching her daughter raise her head to glare at her.

"It. Is. Not. Funny!" Hermione moaned in a stern tone, drinking her orange juice. "Mum…I feel so happy when I'm asleep and when I wake up it feels so weird, like I'm missing him."

Emma smiled at the way her daughter was talking. "Maybe he's your dream man. He's probably out there right now, dreaming about you the same you are about him. And maybe one day, you'll meet him and fall in love with him, understand poppet?" Emma tried to be nice to her daughter, it sounded like she was having some 'girly' dreams about boys, and one thing was for sure, Dan shouldn't hear about this…it'd be too frustrating.

"Can we go to that place Professor Flitwick mentioned today?" Hermione asked, sensing she had to be there.

* * *

Harry was grinning now that he had everything. And although Ollivander refused to sell a wand until he turned eleven at first a solution by Lily was genius, she had _accidentally_ lost her wand and bought the one that was a match to Harry, Ollivander agreed and smirked at the woman's ingenious idea. Harry was currently in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions getting fitted for his school robes and getting a new dragon-hide jacket, (The last one suffering from the twin's accidental magic turning it pink and for some reason Lily couldn't change it back) he watched in amazement as she walked past, the girl from his dreams.

Quickly running out of the store, he followed her until she turned around, her parents observing her. "Y-You're real?" Hermione squeaked, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"I am." Harry nodded, moving closer to her and feeling his heart thumping. "I see you every night in my dreams…I can't believe I found you here today. I think I knew you'd be here…"

"I think I knew the same…" Hermione moved closer to him, shakily touching his cheek to see if he was real.

"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted, storming over and stopping as she saw the only thing she needed to, her son and a girl staring in each other's eyes. Seeing the girl's parent both holding scowls she walked over to them. "My name is Lily Potter, and there is a good explanation for our kids being like that."

"Oh please, do tell." Dan's scowl had stead on his face, cracking his knuckles at Harry.

"I'd prefer in private." Lily led the two children into the Leaky Cauldron, with Selena and the twins trailing behind them. Once they were in a private booth and privacy wards had being erected, Lily decided to drop the bombshell. "Our children are soul-mates."

"Excuse me?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Has your daughter being having dreams lately?" Lily asked them.

"Yes…" Dan nodded and watched his daughter and the unknown boy still staring in each other's eyes, almost conversing by the look of them.

"So has my son, Harry has recently come into the age where his soul-mate would call out to him."

"What does this mean exactly, Mrs. Potter?" Emma asked, smiling at her daughter's dopey expression.

"Please, call me Lily." Lily smiled softly.

"Of course, and we're Dan and Emma Granger." Emma returned her smile, curious to what a soul-mate meant in magical terms.

"Ok Emma, well a soul-mate is rare; only about one in a thousand magical couples are soul-mates. It's a blessing by magic itself, our children are destined for one another." Lily explained to them.

"I see…" Dan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How does it work..?"

"There are five stages to a soul-bond; the kids are currently in the first, the beacon stage. They've called out to each other and now that they have found each other…stage two begins." Lily motioned her head to the two kids who had leaned in and kissed each other for a second, making a blinding light appear.

"What was that?" Emma asked, in awe of what she had just seen.

"The basic bonding stage," Lily grinned, watching the two kids holding each other's hand. "Right now my son and your daughter have begun the bonding process, they have until they're sixty to complete the five stages of the bond."

"What are the other stages?" Dan asked, now fully intrigued by the whole thing.

Lily covered her daughters' ears and smiled weakly. "Stage three is either when they lose their virginities to each other or marry, then the fourth stage is the other option of the two." she chuckled at the look on Dan's face. "And stage five is having a child. As I said they have until they're sixty, that's the menopausal age for witches."

Dan's expression completely changed at the thought of Hermione being a mother. "Sorry, but my daughter isn't being someone's soul-mate or whatever rubbish you're spouting."

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger," Selena muttered, getting the girls to cover their ears again. "Soul-bonds are rare for a reason, if your daughter or my nephew married someone other than their soul-mate, their children would be what's called 'cursed-souls', it basically means that they'll be sterile and will never find true happiness in their lives. Magic is a sentient force, and when it chooses to gift two people with this, it's not something you want to break…"

Dan and Emma both looked at each other and thought long and hard about the problem they faced, their daughter was basically sitting with their future son in-law and they had a choice, tell her no and curse both the children's lives, or say yes and hope the family is sane.

"Is there any proof to this statement?" Dan eventually asked, being neutral for the moment.

"Yes." Selena grinned. "I work for the Ministry of Magic; there should be an entry in the soul-bond book now!" She excused herself and went towards the Floo, disappearing into the flames.

"I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself to Hermione, much to his mother's amusement.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and giggled. "Usually someone introduces themselves before they kiss a person." She teased, much to the shock of her parents, if the bond helped their daughter act like a normal kid, it couldn't be that bad.

The fireplace blasting out green fire signalled the return of Selena with a book in her hand. "Here's your prove Mr. Granger." She grinned, placing the sacred tome in front of him. In black ink, written at the end of the page was the proof they needed.

**_Soul-bond couple: Hadrian James Potter – Hermione Jean Granger, basic bond has been formed on the 25_****_th_****_ July 1991. There is forty-eight years one month and three and a half weeks remaining for bond finalising to happen._**

* * *

James Potter yawned as he left work. Second in commander Auror was a position he worked hard for and he was glad that they were in peaceful times. He could go home every day and spend time with his gorgeous wife and three perfect kids. Everyone knew that Harry was the apple of James's eye, he was athletic, confident and could hold his head high, all attributes the Potter men had. It's not that he didn't love his daughters; he was wrapped around their little fingers. But Harry was his male heir, not that James cared about that bullshit, but one day his son would become head of the family.

Arriving home he saw a few people sitting at the table. Selena and Lily were there with the kids while another couple were there. The woman was a little older than he was; she had brown bushy hair and a smile on her face. The man looked to be about his age, maybe a month or two older, he had brown hair and had the expression of being kicked in the family jewels. One look at their daughter could tell James why, she was holding Harry's hand and talking with him, giggling at some of the things Harry was saying.

"Oh James," Lily grinned and pulled him over. "This is Dan and Emma, their daughter Hermione…she's Harry's soul-mate!" She squealed happily.

"S-Soul-mate..?" James repeated, watching the kids closely, Hogwarts was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N2.0: I hope you all liked that chapter.**

**Just a few things before I go.**

**1) I don't know if there will be a BWL (Boy who lived).**

**2) I will bash some characters and there is a reason that Dumbledore isn't the headmaster.**

**3) Hermione's parents will be main characters in the story as will all the Potters.**

**4) This will cover all their years at Hogwarts.**


	3. Getting Familiar(s)

**A/N: This chapter will explain a small bulk of the changes that Lily's time-travel has caused as will the next one. So be warned, few flashbacks. Also there won't be a BWL in my story.**

**Also I don't own Harry Potter…stupid genie and its rules on wishes…**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Getting Familiar(s)**

* * *

James sat at the desk of the Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour giving a report, Albus Dumbledore had been spotted, the self-proclaimed 'Leader of the Light' who had disappeared when Voldemort was killed. It never sat right with James, then again a lot of things didn't. Disappearing wasn't Dumbles style…no, he preferred to manipulate as James knew well, he had tried to take his son and godson over some stupid prophecy with no real credibility. He still remembered that blasted day.

***Flashback***

"I beg you to see reason, James." Dumbledore pleaded, sighing and pacing around. "Harry and Neville must be taken and trained."

"NO!" James shouted, banging his fist into the table of the headmaster's table. "You are not taking my godson, nor are you taking Harry!"

"It's for the greater good James; you must allow me to take them." Dumbledore brought out a small sphere. "This is what I was talking about; this is the prophecy that has been made about them." He tapped the orb with his wand.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not….And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" (Order of the phoenix, JKR)_

"Are you kidding me?!" James scoffed and smashed the sphere. "I swear to Merlin himself, Dumbledore. You try and touch my son, OR my godson, and I'll destroy you, politically and physically. Do you understand me?"

"Yes James, I do." Dumbledore nodded. "I will ask you and Lily to go into hiding though, maybe use Sirius as a Secret Keeper?"

"I'll consider it." James nodded and left the office.

***End Flashback***

James done the smart thing that day, he quit the order. He and his friends created their own one, after they weeded out the rat…Pettigrew that grovelling piece of shit. He still remembered the day he tried kidnapping Harry…the day James first killed a Death Eater; he only wished it was Pettigrew. Then they got the one thing they needed…a letter from a dead man.

The Black family elf, Kreacher had explained he was instructed to give a letter to James, once he took it and opened the letter, he found three Pensieve memories. Thankfully his father had a beautifully ornate Pensieve which he received as a goodwill gift from a French maker.

***Another Flashback***

James placed the memory into the ornate basin, once he entered the memory he was shocked, an old woman was waiting on him. "Hello grandfather, my name is Lily Luna Potter, I am your granddaughter. I cannot tell you anything about me, but in these memories are locations to items known as Horcruxes. They are vile, disgusting pieces of Voldemort's soul and must be destroyed."

"Are you an interactive memory?" James asked, feeling really stupid at asking.

"Yes I am." She laughed, walking over. "I'm the youngest daughter of your son Harry. That is all I may tell you about my time. The reason I came back is simple, Voldemort must be stopped. His Horcruxes are within your grasp now. Kreacher will give you one of them, the others will be explained. From the research I have done, the ones in your time are in the following places: Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement, it is a magical room located across from the tapestry of the dancing trolls, simply walk past the wall three times and think for the room of hidden things and find the diadem."

"What about the other ones?" He asked, memorising the instructions.

"A locket, that Kreacher will fetch for you." She counted off with her fingers. "There's the diary in Lucius Malfoy's home, a cup in the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts and the ring in Little Hangleton." She smiled to him. "When you leave this Pensieve, all the locations will be saved in your brain, but your memory of me will be erased for both our sakes."

"Wait then…why are you telling me this?" He asked her, thinking carefully.

"In my time…my dad made a mistake…I'm fixing it." She smiled sadly. She slowly faded out as James left the Pensieve.

***End Flashback***

The other two were made by Regulus and held instructions of top Death Eaters for them to kill. There was also a touching apology to Sirius, who went into a mini depression over it. James was sure he had lost his best friend, if not for Marlene's pregnancy, the smile on Sirius' face would've never returned, if they did the math right then Regulus Black would've been born a month after Harry and would've just made the Hogwarts cut. James being made godfather back then had him happy. Both boys were brothers as well as young Neville.

James remembered some advice his father had given him on his deathbed, 'Whenever a man becomes too wise, they become imbecilic' and those words always stayed in his head. Charlus taught his son many things as a child, fencing, duelling with fake wands, dancing and proper etiquette was the important lessons while he also taught his son how to speak Gobbledegook and Mermish. James had taught Harry the same and was glad when his son turned out to be a Magical Linguist and that was a rare gift.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had decided to get to know each other properly; Dan and Emma had to work so they allowed Hermione to spend the day in Godric's Hollow with the Potters. Hermione was amazed at her soul-mate's book collection. Copies of Muggle classics sat beside Wizarding literature and the amount of books showed her that soul-mate was an appropriate title for him. "What's an 'Order of Merlin'?" She asked, staring at the award.

**_Order of Merlin, first class, awarded to Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter for services during the war on December 25_****_th_****_ 1981_**

"Oh that…" Harry chuckled weakly. "It's to do with the old war. Some prophecy was made about my god-brother Neville and me, one of us was supposed to defeat Voldemort, so when my parents found the last of Voldemort's soul containers called 'Horcruxes'…basically he killed and split his soul. Nev and I were helped to destroy it by guiding our hands with a dagger from my family's vault. When our parents finished him off, they demanded that anyone who destroyed one was given an Order of Merlin, first class. It's just a title and one I don't care about to be honest."

"So, did you sleep last night..?" Hermione asked, smiling sadly and sitting on the bed.

"No, and by those circles under your eyes, neither did you." Harry smiled and sat beside her. "It's the bond, we need to be in the same bed Mum's going to make a schedule with your parents, so we'll stay here some nights and in your house other ones." He laid back and gently pulled her down with him, snuggling into her.

"Is that why my head was hurting?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we need to be allowed to actually be near one another for a while…I think it takes six months to a year." He shrugged, feeling the warmness he had the previous day with her.

"Why's that?" Hermione wondered, smiling warmly as she rested her head on his chest.

"Our souls, they're slowly becoming one. It won't mean anything bad, it's actually special." Harry stroked her hair. "Contact is needed because we need to be used to the closeness."

"Oh, ok." She understood and snuggled closer to him. "So, want to play twenty-one questions?"

"Sure." He smiled and nodded. "Um, when's your birthday?"

"19th September is my birthday, when's yours?" She asked.

"July 31st." Harry smiled.

"Have you any other siblings besides the twins?" She asked.

"No. Have you any siblings?" He asked her, smiling softly.

"Yes, she's seven and she's in hospital getting her tonsils out." She laughed a little. "And eating more ice cream than one person should."

He laughed with her. "That sort of sounds like something the twins would do too."

"Can you learn me about the Magical World?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "I'll do better, I'll show you." He got up and held her hand as they went to the kitchen. "Mum, I'm going to introduce Hermione to the Magical world properly."

"Be home for dinner!" Lily called as Harry led Hermione to the Floo.

"Why are we at the fireplace?" She asked curiously.

"This is called Floo-travel; it'll bring us somewhere else in a light. Hold onto me and when I say twirl, twirl." Harry felt her tighten to a point he thought a trip to St. Mungos would be needed. "Now all I do is throw this powder and say the location, Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade!" He called out, making them disappear in a blast of green fire. "Twirl!"

* * *

After a graceful exit Hermione looked at the pub, it was amazing. People were all drinking from metal tankards and enjoying themselves as a woman approached them, she was a curvy with a pretty face, her blonde hair sat just down to her waist and her green eyes were twinkling with a smile. "Harry Potter, I hope your mother knows you're here, young man!"

"Hello Madam Rosmerta." Harry chuckled and allowed the soot to be cleaned from them. "She does, I'm showing a Muggle-born friend of mine around the magical areas, so she can learn more."

Leaving with Harry had Hermione feeling hurt; he didn't say that they were soul-mates. _'Does he not like me? Am I ugly looking?'_ the thoughts ran through her head as she tried to work out why he didn't say they were soul-bound. Harry sensed some sadness in his body, a feeling of loathing too. _'It must be the bond…'_

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked, squeezing her hand softly.

"You didn't tell her I was your soul-mate…" The hurt was clear in her voice and Harry hugged her tightly.

"Hermione, I'm following my Dad's three rules." Harry hugged her more lovingly and smiled at her. "Rule one: Never let anyone point their wand at you without permission. Anybody could be under the Imperius and you can never be sure. Rule two: If something amazing or important happens, never tell anyone you don't fully trust. Anybody who knows could try and hurt us. And rule three: Never believe what a person tells you. Make your own observations, otherwise you'll end up blinding following or hating the wrong person."

Hermione nodded and smiled, hugging him tighter. "I thought you didn't like me…"

"Of course I do." Harry kissed her forehead. "I know we're only together but you're a great girl."

"You're just being nice." Hermione blushed.

"No, I mean you've obviously smart, you're pretty, you've got a perfect smile and I can't believe I'm the lucky son of a witch who gets to be with you all our lives." Harry smiled tenderly, stroking her cheek. "I mean I had to pinch myself when you came over today because I thought I was dreaming."

"Harry." Hermione was now as red as a tomato, no one had ever said anything like that well her parents did, but that didn't count. She kissed his cheek and smiled softly as they went to another shop, filling it on sugared quills which Hermione instantly loved.

"Here's why we came to Hogsmeade." Harry pointed to the large castle over the hill. The large towers and arches seemed to show the age and the importance of the building. Hermione was mesmerised by the towering structure. "Hogwarts castle, the number two ranked school in Europe."

"Number two?" Hermione asked confused.

"Beauxbatons is number one, they have been since the inquiry." Harry explained, shuddering. "In 1984 an inquiry was done into the premium school in magical Europe…the place was lacking. Dumbledore fired the old potion's master Horace Slughorn to hire Severus Snape, a Death Eater who was twenty-one at the time he was hired." He sighed and went closer with her. "The Potions, Divination and History of Magic were being taught by subpar teachers." Hermione was hanging onto every word; she had devoured her history books and heard none of this. "Eventually they closed the school, but Dumbledore on probation and revamped it all."

* * *

Lily sat in her office at home, making a batch of her famous potions. She had been the main brewer for Hogwarts since Harry was in nappies and she loved it. Her business became more important after '83 or the 'broom-cupboard baby year' as it was called. Over half the sixth and seventh year female students had become pregnant. She still remembered the day Minerva came to her.

***Flashback episode three: Revenge of the Flashback***

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" Lily asked, concentrating on the batch of nappy rash potion for Alice's daughter Lucy, who was unfortunately suffering from a nasty rash.

"There's a predicament in the castle, Lily." Minerva sighed, sitting down on the old sofa in the office. "Nearly all the sixth and seventh year girls are pregnant, over fifty pregnancies…so far."

"Oh good god…" Lily finished the potion and bottled it, sending their house-elf off with it. "Come on Minerva, we both know Poppy should be giving all the upper year girls contraceptive potions."

"Poppy's too old fashioned for that Lily…we both know that." Minerva rubbed her temples, feeling a familiar headache. "Albus refuses to do a thing about it…I'm telling you, in '94 and '95 we'll have the biggest attendances ever." She shook her head and groaned with the annoying pain that was Dumbledore.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. I have a potion I've created. It's basically a contraceptive potion that'll last twenty-four hours. It comes in handy because the potion's signature is masked and shown as a simple vitamin potion. Tell the elves to place it in the pumpkin juice. It won't affect the younger girls, it only works on an ovulating teen." Lily got some out of her storeroom. "There's a month supply here. We'll set it up probably soon Minnie."

"Thank you Lily." Minerva smiled appreciatively and looked at the picture on Lily's desk. "And how is young Hadrian?"

"Minnie, call him Harry. I still want to kill Charlus and James for insisting on that name, it's so old sounding." Lily laughed and smiled at the picture. "He's flying with James now. On the same broom and all, he's a natural flyer."

"Gryffindor will gain a great player." Minerva beamed.

"No, I think Ravenclaw is in his future." Lily chuckled. "He reads so much. Honestly if I'm reading on the sofa, he cuddles into him and reads with me."

"Damn." Minerva chuckled lightly, her hopes of the lions holding the cup disappearing.

***Flashback Managed***

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked through Diagon Alley again, Harry had mentioned an owl he was supposed to pick up and Hermione had the money from her parents to buy her own pet. Walking into the store Harry was greeted by the man who brought out a beautiful snow owl. "She's beautiful." He grinned, taking the cage and paying.

"I want a cat." Hermione looked through them all before settling on a rather large, bandy legged ginger kitten she called Crookshanks.

"They'll be good pets to you both." The man grinned, watching them leave. "Such a nice couple, those pets will be perfect familiars for them both."

* * *

**A/N2: A slightly shorter chapter but I'm easing into the story. Some quick notes to alter from the last one.**

**1) There shan't be a BWL; instead there will be 'destroyers'.**

**2) I may or not have Voldemort in it. Obviously Nagini wasn't mentioned so is she around or not?**

**3) Chapters will be around 2500-4000 words depending on the situation.**


	4. Meeting the Family

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Family**

* * *

The rest of August flew by with a breeze. Harry and Hermione were spending the last week on holidays with the Grangers and truly enjoying it. Wealth wasn't important to Hermione, but the fact that her soul-mate's family had their own private island appealed to her for days like this. According to Harry, it belonged to an ancestor who apparently helped the British fight against a pirate ship, led by a crew of wizards. The island itself was an amazing sight, it was Caribbean island that Harry mentioned was 'Unplottable' which meant that Muggles couldn't find it unless invited and that amazed her more than anything.

Dan and Emma had to agree, and since their daughter Portia was now discharged, their daughter struck up a friendship with the Potter twins which had all four parents saying one thing. "Shit!" Their kids were already three pranksters and now they had their collective wisdom to help them…Merlin help those parents when the older siblings were in school. Said soul-mated kids were exploring a part of the island and enjoying one another's company.

"How'd you get the scar on your arm?" Hermione asked, noticing a thin line.

"Oh, training. My dad taught me fencing and when we went to real swords, his went through my armour and scarred me. He was really sad after it happened…he refused to eat meals with us and felt like he had wronged me. Then I took my sword and forced him to fight." Harry chuckled fondly, rubbing the scar.

"What happened when you did that?" Hermione tilted her head slightly, chuckling at her mate's way of solving a problem. She enjoyed the way he loved to keep people happy around him. She had seen it the previous day when the twins needed a nap and Harry laid down so they could cuddle him and sleep. Seeing him stay two hours without moving for their nap warmed her heart and showed her that Harry was a kind and loving soul.

"He kicked my arse and then realised that I was as much his son as he was my father. I'll apparently become Head of house at seventeen until…our son," Harry blushed a little at that and squeezed her hand in a reassuring way. "Our son becomes seventeen, you see then he takes over."

"And if we have twins or a daughter?" Hermione scowled. The chauvinism wasn't something she expected and she didn't really want to know any more of it was the way he acted.

"Twins co-inherit the title. A daughter would become Head until she either married of had a male heir." Harry smiled and pulled her close to him. "I'm not like that; to me any girl would proudly become my heiress and would hold the mantle as Head of House."

Hermione sighed contently, her Harry was still new to her but knowing he wasn't some chauvinist pig had her smiling like the cat that caught the canary. After a look around the gorgeous forest in the island's southern section they decided to return to the large vacation villa for lunch. Hermione had grew to love the Potter family quickly, Lily was the Head, no one doubted that and James was the relaxed parent, Harry was the faithful and perfect son while the twins were obviously everyone's princess and they were also the obvious favourites for many people, her included now.

Harry smiled as they sat down; the Grangers were a family he had already began to love. He knew the Head of Family didn't exist in the Muggle world but if he did, Dan was definitely his family's head. Emma seemed more like a sister than a mother, not that it was a bad thing, no it was perfect, she was strict when needed. Then his gaze found his mate's sister, Portia, it was obvious that she was as smart as her sister and also a lot more relaxed. Hermione was the one Harry couldn't figure out. She was smart and at the same time naïve about certain things, she nearly murdered them for having two house-elves, which she believed were slaves until she saw how happy they were.

* * *

The Weasleys were known in many circles of magical society. Molly Weasley was famous as the killer of the Lestrange brothers; she had claimed their fortune and their status as an Ancient and Noble house. There were those who praised them as pillars of the 'Light' community while others were disgusted at the thought of an old family like the Lestranges being killed and their title given to a 'traitorous' family like the Weasleys. Then there were the neutrals, who were disgusted at the behaviour of the Weasleys. Molly had written a ton of books on how she heroically killed the Lestrange brothers. Ending the life of those animals was fine, but to gloat and actually take pride was nothing more than juvenile and putrid.

The Potters in particular hated the Weasleys, twice they had offered to sign their daughter over to their son as a 'good Pure-blood wife' made James sick to his stomach and vowing never to force his son into a marriage. Then they had the audacity to order a contract between their son who was Harry's age and **both** the girls! James's answer to their demand was to permanently scar Arthur Weasley's hand with a special throwing knife he had been gifted by his mentor, Kasaku Bushi who spent years training both James and Harry.

The animosity between the Weasleys and Potters had hit an all-time low after the last Ministerial Ball when Molly Weasley demanded for her sons Bill and Charlie to be made Aurors with no training. With Rufus and James denying the request a punch-out quickly ensued that day. Now, now it was worse, the wards of the island showed intruders.

"What are you doing here?!" James demanded. "This is a private island!" Hermione watched the family approach, all of them had red hair and two wore glasses, two were twins who looked bored and one girl looked like something out of a medieval princess movie. There was a boy around her age, eyeing her up which made her feel sick to her stomach. The eldest two already had their wands in their hands. Then there was the mother, she was plump and seemed to have this heir of being better than most people about her.

"We're here to tell you our sons will be starting Auror training next week." Molly said in an undermining tone.

"I told you, your sons don't have the necessary skills to be Aurors. Now leave before I charge you with intrusion and attempting to undermine an Auror." James left no room for anything else, his family was behind him, they were technically outnumbered in wands, but in skill they had this.

"You will do what your betters tell you." The youngest male claimed in a pompous tone.

"Shut up Weasley," Harry walked over to his father. "You are no better than my family. You claim to be an Ancient and Noble house and yet you treat all those who are also from Ancient and Noble families like scum, what gives you the right?"

"My mother ended the Lestrange brothers!" The boy puffed his chest out in a superior manner.

"And..?" Harry shrugged. "My father has personally captured and in rare cases killed up to forty Death Eaters in the war. Does he act snobbish? No. Want to know why? Because my father, like me was raised not to think killing was something to be proud of. Your mother may have claimed the title of the Lestrange family. But until you begin to act like one, you will never be classed as an Ancient and Noble house." Hermione beamed at the way her mate was speaking, he was speaking from his soul, or should that be their soul? The bond was still confusing to her in that sense.

The boy on the other hand thought this was all one insult and went to punch Harry, only to be put on his arse by Harry dodging and tripping him. "Fight like a man, Potter!" He shouted, throwing more punches towards Harry who dodged them all.

"Hadrian, you have permission to put him down." James smirked, watching as his son put the boy down in three simple yet swift punches to his chest. Harry then simply stood beside his father. Hermione understood immediately, this family was acting like a proper family, while Harry was being the proper son.

"Are you not going to punish your son for attacking my Ron?" Molly asked, getting one of the elder children to pick him up.

"Your son instigated the fight, mine just ended it." James held his wand in his hand. "Leave my family's island, or else." The finality in James's voice made the Weasleys leave instantly. "You did good Harry, but Master Bushi will kick our arses for not ending it quicker." He chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, sipping on some coffee.

* * *

Hermione's opinion of the Potters was already high but now it was immense. They were sitting in a large dining room for a Sunday 'family' dinner. There was the Blacks, Longbottoms, Lupins and Marie Evans, Lily's mother, the only thing that seemed to annoy Harry and James was the three people who sat at the far end of the table, trying to ignore everyone else. The woman had a large almost horse like face and neck, while the man with the greying hair and moustache resembled a walrus and their son, a blonde haired boy seemed to be the image of a baby whale.

"Who are they?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"My Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley…" Harry whispered back, picking at his food and keeping his gaze on the plate.

"What's the animosity?" Hermione asked, sipping some coke and noticing all the tension.

"Dudley's a bully, and I abhor bullies and bullying." Harry explained, staring at the boy in question who was attempting to finish a whole roast beef by himself. "As long as he doesn't try anything, I'll just ignore him." Hermione nodded in understanding and watched as Harry's grandmother stood.

"We have a few faces going to Hogwarts this year." Marie Evans smiled softly, her greying once red hair flowing at her shoulders. "Harry, Regulus, Neville and Harry's pretty little girlfriend Hermione are all off to the old castle Lily wrote thousands of letters about." Everyone minus the Dursleys laughed at that. "I hope you kids have a fun time in school, and don't forget, we're all family and even if we don't share blood, we will always share the familial bond with each other." Everyone except the Dursleys agreed with that statement, Hermione's opinion of them seemed to be they were anti-magic and only knew about it because of Harry and his mother.

Petunia was simply pissed off. She hated coming to the freaks house but with her mother had insisted on it and since she was paying the mortgage since Grunnings had unfairly dismissed her Vernon – honestly, who hasn't skimmed a little money off the books.

Dudley hated it here too; they had no television in the dining room, what sort of weirdoes were his aunt and uncle? Worse of all, the little freak got himself a girlfriend, true she wasn't what he'd call beautiful but still, he was Big D and no one dared to piss him off. But none of that mattered as there was still beef on the table.

Marie smiled at the group before her, she knew the bigotry England's magical world once had, hell she knew first hand when her husband was killed because of the fact he was a Muggle. But this group renewed her hope, Magicals and Muggles breaking bread together was a beautiful scene to her old eyes and she loved it. Then her gaze turned to her other daughter, oh how did she go wrong? Petunia's biased manner had her alienating herself from the family, and that fat lump of a husband she had – greedy bastard thinking no one would notice 50,000 grand missing, she hoped the fat arse had gotten a sentence, at least then she wouldn't mind paying their mortgage.

* * *

Hermione sipped her drink and when the meal finished all the kids went into the parlour of Potter Manor, which according to Harry was the ancestral home of his family which is used for big family meals and parties. Her nerves were now on overdrive, these were Harry's god-brothers, his best friends in a sense. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Regulus shook her hand and smiled. Hermione liked the boy instantly, his blue eyes were the same as his mothers who Hermione had met at dinner and his hair was the black shaggy curls that his father had, he oozed of confidence and politeness.

"I'm Neville, it's nice to meet you." Neville kissed her hand softly and bowed a little. Hermione liked this boy too, he was a happy looking kid and instantly treated her nicely as did Regulus, she wasn't even at school and she already made some friends, things were certainly changing for Hermione Granger.

"So, you three grew up together?" Hermione asked, sitting on a comfy armchair.

"Yep, Nev and I were born a day apart and Reggie was born two weeks after that." Harry smiled to his friends and brothers in all but blood. "We've been friends forever and we do everything together, we train, have fun and now, we have our fourth friend."

"Harry, I'm your soul-mate." Hermione blushed a little at being referred to as a friend.

"And, our parents treat each other as best friends, you're my best friend now too, Hermione." Harry kissed her cheek and smiled softly.

"Aw!" Hermione hugged him tightly.

"He's so whipped!" Neville and Regulus laughed together.

"Hey!" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, making both gulp before laughing and sitting back down. "Now you two are whipped too!" Harry laughed and held his sides as he doubled over.

"Oh Merlin, I see the Potter Trait is still alive and well." Neville laughed and opened a Butterbeer, passing one to everyone else.

"What does that mean?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, slowly sipping the alien drink.

"It means…" Harry glared at Neville. "Potter men usually fall for the same kind of women, strong and independent who can kick their husbands' arses."

Hermione laughed loudly and sipped the Butterbeer, loving the smooth taste. "Sounds right, Mrs. Potter does seem to instil some fear in your dad when he tries to prank people." She walked over to the loveseat and sat down beside Harry, cuddling into him.

* * *

In the other room all the adults were talking of a much more sombre subject. "I'm telling you all, it is Albus."

"Impossible James, he's been missing since the school closed down years ago." Sirius shook his head and observed his best friend, who had an unhealthy obsession with Dumbledore.

"James is telling the truth, Padfoot." Remus nodded and sipped his beer.

"Sorry, but who's Dumbledore?" Dan asked, confused by the whole thing.

"Dumbledore is the man who tried to kidnap our kids…" Frank answered grimly. "I hope the ladies are talking about a cheerier subject than this."

The ladies in question were talking about a cheerier subject. "Oh Lily they are so cute together. And him being a little gentleman, pulling out her chair and even kissing her cheek shyly when we were all there." Marlene smiled, pouring everyone some wine.

"Aw, I know." Lily chuckled and took the glass. "Emma, I love your daughters, they're so fun."

Emma laughed softly and took a glass. "Both girls are well known in Croydon as the 'weird girls who read'; to be honest before this whole soul-bond thing…I was worried about Hermione and Portia."

"Magical kids aren't like Muggle ones, Emma." Amelia shook her head. "My niece Susan, she's a witch and lives in Muggle London with her parents. Her best friend is another witch. Muggle children have this wonderful aura that allows them to see others who are special. Sometimes with our kind…it scares them."

Emma smiled as she finally got the reason behind it. For a long time her daughters had only each other for company and that broke Emma's heart. Now they friends who were like them and as much as Dan didn't want to admit it, they had gained a son in-law, and a cute one for Hermione and all.

"We should be careful on the wine ladies, Kings Cross tomorrow." Alice reminded them.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so not a lot was revealed, honestly I'm going to focus on Harry and Hermione for a little bit and then slowly integrate the past and the changes into the chapters. Also in case anyone wanted them, here are the kids' ages.**

**Harry, Regulus, Neville and Hermione: 11**

**Daisy and Marie Potter: 5**

**Portia Granger: 7**

**Lucy Longbottom: 9**

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Black: 10**

**There will be other kids introduced and I hope you're all enjoying the story. I am sorry it was late being put up, but it was my birthday and I was celebrating becoming 20 by seeing the Wolverine and over stuffing my face, resulting in some bad pizza, so while this needed to be written, I was suffering with my stomach. Please review. Cookies for all reviewers.**


	5. Sorting and an Old Problem

**Chapter Four: Sorting and an Old Problem**

* * *

Harry yawned as he woke up, feeling the usual bushy hair on his chin. He gently kissed Hermione's forehead and looked around at the room they were in. Hermione's room had a medium sized bookshelf that was packed with the works of Shakespeare mixed with several different teenage adventure novels and the odd love story that she probably received off a distant relative as they looked untouched.

Dan and Emma trusted the two once Harry made a promise to be a perfect gentleman and little did they know how true that statement was. He had fresh flowers for all three Granger ladies and coffee ready for the adults. "Harry, you are one good kid." Dan chuckled as he sipped the coffee. "Oh Jesus, this is amazing!"

"Freshly roasted beans from Romania, actually fire roasted by Hungarian Horntail Dragons specially trained and imported to the mountains of Peru." Harry smirked as he poured Portia and Hermione an orange juice each with a smile.

"It's official, I seriously love magic." Emma grinned and sipped her coffee with a grin. "So are you two packed for the trip to school?"

"Yes Mum/Emma." Harry and Hermione nodded at the same time.

"Spooky…" Portia shuddered and glanced at them. "You two are creepy."

"We know." They grinned together, going over and tickling the little girl mercilessly. Both adults present laughed at the way their daughter and their future son in-law were perfect with the little girl. Portia wasn't showing any magical signs yet but she had the same ability to make other Muggle children nervous around her. Lily had told them it was normal for outbursts not to appear until eight or nine sometimes and Portia was definitely a magical child.

"No! NO!" Portia giggled as they tickled her, her laughter was heart-warming and both of them knew they'd miss both it and miss the Potter twins.

Dan and Emma both enjoyed the month they spent with Harry and the Potters, enough so to sign them as Hermione's magical guardians which offered her more protection and even better meant the 'in loco parentis' clause no longer applied to her. Lily and James explained they had a bad feeling about this Dumbledore person being back and were making steps to ensure the kids were safe and not in any risk of being harmed or being denied any rights.

James mentioned rumours to Dan that Dumbledore was supposed to be taking back his old teaching job. According to James the M.O.B as they called him done the smart thing and resigned when the investigations began.

* * *

***Flashback***

James walked into the large office, the portraits of all the old Headmasters awake and observing the proceeding with a great interest. Dumbledore sat behind the desk as if nothing was changing and James was relishing the chance to end the old bastard. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby under arrest for endangering lives while Headmaster."

Dumbledore stood up with speed not usually seen by a man of over a hundred years. "What do you mean?!"

"Well put simply, we've gotten word of parents not being able to read letters sent by their children. After a careful investigation it turns out you've been adding mail wards set to erase any knowledge of parents knowing about Snape's unfair treatment of students. As per his parole requirements he has to be a fair and impartial teacher." James reminded the old codger, scowling at him.

"And he is." Dumbledore nodded.

"HE'S THE HEAD OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE! SEVERAL STUDENTS WERE CALLED MUDBLOODS AND HE PUNISHED THEM FOR LYING!" James temper soared at the amazing way this old fool thought his word classed as some form of law.

"Now, we all know students say things they don't mean." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"Mudblood is supposed to be an instant suspension and being put on reprimand, you know the rules old man!" James produced the papers needed. "Snape's parole is hereby revoked and you are to be escorted to the Ministry, pending a full investigation. James was surprised at that point, he expected Dumbledore to fight but he simply walked with him.

Once they reached the Ministry they decided to interview Snape first. Lily Potter being the genius she was had developed a special vial of Veritaserum that would negate any and all attempts to neutralise it. Placing the required three drops on his tongue, they began as his eyes glossed over. "Please state your name for the investigation please."

"Severus Tobias Snape." Snape immediately said, much to the pleasure of James and Kingsley.

"What is your position in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Kingsley asked, holding out the dicta-quill's pad for it.

"I am the resident Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." Snape answered monotony.

"Are you fair to all students?" James asked, sitting down.

"No." Snape answered.

"Can you elaborate?" Kingsley demanded.

"I often allow my Slytherins free reign, I encourage them to follow the old ways and torment Muggleborn students into wanting to leave, I take points from the other houses and give detentions for the least little thing." Snape answered flatly.

James scowled and decided to twist the knife in Snape's side. "Have you ever brewed a potion that is not allowed on your parole?"

"Yes." Snape answered.

"Can you please tell me what it was?" Kingsley inquired.

"Veritaserum…" Snape replied flatly.

If people thought James was pissed before they hadn't seen a thing, his temper had exploded. "Why were you brewing Veritaserum exactly?"

"Dumbledore fills his lemon drops with it." Snape blinked as the Veritaserum began to wear off.

"We finally got him!" James and Kingsley grinned, signing the papers which sealed Snape's fate.

***End of flashback***

* * *

Hermione felt a great sense of wonder walking into Kings Cross Station. This was a place she had visited numerous times and yet she had never thought it could hold any form of a magical station. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were there with smiles on their faces and watched as Portia ran to her partners in crime.

James and Lily walked over to them. "Ok darlings," Lily took out a boy's gold chain, a girl's necklace with a small locket and two small rings. "Hermione the locket and ring will offer some protection from a lot of different enemies. The locket also protects your mind."

Hermione smiled and nodded, taking them and getting Harry to place the locket on her. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"James and Lily please Hermione; you're making me feel old." James teased, laughing at the smile on the girl's face.

Hermione nodded and hugged them, being led to the barrier by the Potters who seemed more relaxed than she was. "Ok Hermione, your mum and I will take you and the girls while the boys go on, you ready?" Lily chuckled and walked with them through the barrier. Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw the big scarlet engine, smoke bellowing out of the top of it and the sound of all the kids chattering and owls screeching.

Harry and the fathers came through next, smiling and laughing. "So, let's get you onto the train."

"No!" Portia and the twins began moaning and hugged the two soon to be students.

Harry and Hermione hugged the three crying girls. "Listen, we'll be home soon." She tried to calm them and wiped their tears while Harry took out a mirror. "Girls, I have one of these, I have one for Hermione and I have two for the three of you, just say the name of the person you want to talk to and we'll appear in the mirrors." He handed the girls the mirrors and felt the squeezing hugs of the three little girls.

With the final hugs and tears (who knew Emma and Lily were mobile Niagara Falls) Harry and Hermione got onto the train, laughing as they joined Regulus and Neville in a compartment. "Hey, you guys got your mirrors?" Harry asked, grinning as they showed their ones. "Excellent!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going to prank the girls, are you?"

"We would never!" All three of them said together. "We have two sets, Hermione. One is for talking with family, the other for each other." Harry explained. Hermione nodded and sat on the seat, snuggling into Harry.

"How's the bond coming along?" Regulus asked with some interest.

"It's getting cooler." Harry nodded.

"We can feel each other's presence now!" Hermione grinned. "It's amazing."

"Wicked, you guys are officially getting near stage three!" Neville teased.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione blushed deeply.

"Nice! Harry never blushes that red, good job Nevvy." Regulus burst out laughing and yelped as two low level stinging hexes hit him in the buttocks.

"I surrender!" Neville quickly put his hands up.

"Some Gryffindor courage you got there, Nevvy. " Hermione smirked, hitting him with the makeup spell Lily taught her as a 'girl's best friend' spell, his lips went blood red and his eyelashes lengthened as his eyebrows became thin lines and his cheeks became rosy with rouge. "You look fabulous darling." She said in a pretend pompous tone.

"All hail the pranking queen." Harry and Regulus bowed and laughed, Harry kissing her cheek and snuggling into her.

"Ok, all joking aside, I'm glad your bond is getting better." Regulus smiled. "Harry's the nicest out of the three of us and we're glad he's finally found his second half." He found himself being hugged by Hermione and decided to man back up. "And Neville looks gorgeous!" He laughed.

Neville took out his mirror. "I will get you back for this one, Hermione." He laughed and watched Regulus bit his lip to resist laughing. "What's so funny, Black?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." Regulus shook his head and quickly tapped Neville's mirror. "Lucy!" He called out, making Neville's sister appear and break down laughing.

_"Mum, Dad, look at Neville!"_ Lucy laughed through the mirror. _"Ha-ha, Neville what happened darling?"_ Alice asked, biting her lip to stop laughing.

"Hermione learned a makeup charm…" Neville blushed, although it was hard to see through the rouge on his face.

_"Hermione, you are an evil genius!"_ Frank laughed, turning to Neville through the mirror. _"And you look stunning, son."_

After reversing the spell the boys all smiled and opened their bags, taking out several different items. "Where'd this all come from?" Hermione asked and watched with amazement as Harry indicated to her bag which had four pieces of her Mum's cheesecake. "What's with all the food?"

Harry chuckled as he took out several of his mother's famous chicken salad wraps. "Every year that our families sent a kid to school with an alliance we used to make foods for them, well it's a new tradition now." He smiled and watched as Neville took out some couscous and Regulus took out a delicious looking bowl of side salad and dressing.

"So basically we're going to gorge on food because it's our first year?" Hermione asked.

"That, and there's nothing but sweets on this train." Harry nodded and took out paper plate, knives and forks and a set of plastic cups. Hermione nodded and helped them all plate up their food.

"Hermione, you'll need to do that chicken into a wrap, trust us." Regulus made himself one and smiled, taking a huge bite. Hermione took his advice and took a bite, moaning at the combination of flavours. "We're geniuses, we know."

"Oh wow, it's so tasty!" She grinned, smiling at them. "So we're all friends now?"

"Hermione," Neville smiled. "You're part of Harry's life, and any part of his life is a part of ours, we're friends, best friends." He chuckled a little. "But make a female friend too; my face can't handle any more makeup." They all laughed at the joke and sat in the compartment, having the time of their lives.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his chair in the Great Hall, contemplating his next actions, the Potter boy, Longbottom boy and even the Black boy where going to be students. His plans were hoping to come to fruition. The only problems he had was the prophecy hadn't been executed so he'd need a new way to work it all out. The Potters were alive and that was his problem, the fact that James didn't trust him as much as he should've had shown Albus that the man was too confident for his own good.

His son would no doubt be the same kind of confident child and loyal son that he was and didn't bode well for Albus for he would need a weak pawn. His thoughts turned to the Longbottom boy, his grandmother would've been the perfect one to raise him as she was a battle axe and would coddle the boy so much he'd be less than powerful and easily malleable as a pawn.

The Black boy wasn't even an option; he'd be too loyal to his friends and had the Potters as his godparents. The Weasley boy could prove useful, if not for his arrogance, the boy was too well off; if he could find a way to get rid of the Weasleys wealth then he had a chance.

* * *

"Firs' yers over 'ere, firs' yers!" Hagrid called out. Harry loved the gentle giant, he had told Harry that he needed an owl and offered one for his birthday. When the Potters explained that he had one, Hagrid offered him a special present, a Hippogriff foal.

"Hey Hagrid, have a nice summer?" Harry asked, smiling at the giant man.

"Ah 'Arry, grand yeh, 'ow was your own?" Hagrid smiled to the young man in front of him. "An' this must be Mione."

"Yes sir." Hermione nodded to the man. "Loads of people call me Mione instead of Hermione." She chuckled to them and got onto a boat with the boys.

The view was simple amazing, the castle sat atop a cliff showing the greatest view imaginable, Hermione had seen it in Hogsmeade but up close the castle was simply beautiful. The boats were all docking into a small port leading to a large staircase. At the staircase was a strict looking woman, her lips were tightly pursed together as she examined the children. "Got the firs' yers for ya, Professor." Hagrid said, stepping inside and leaving them to the older professor.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, yes I was once the Headmistress but an old Headmaster has now returned to his position." Professor McGonagall explained to them. "In a minute, you'll be sorted. There are four houses; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you are here your house is like your family, your achievements will earn you points, any rule breaking and you'll lose points." She glared at Harry, Neville and Regulus who were all smiling innocently. "Follow me please." She led them all to the hall.

Hermione's first look at the Great Hall was that of awe. Harry had explained it all to her one night as they watched his enchanted ceiling, but this one was breathtakingly beautiful, the size alone could be an Astronomer's dream and the hall itself was stunning. Four large tables were all set allowing the children ample room to move. They were stopped just at the start of the line, observing an old hat on a stool. Without a warning the hat sprang to live and began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_so try me on and I will tell you_  
_where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_for I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_(Taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone owned by JK Rowling) _

The crowd erupted in applause at the song as McGonagall held the hat in her hand with a scroll in the other hand. "When I call your name, come up and I'll place the hat on your head, your house will be given and you'll go sit at the table. Abbot, Hannah." The young girl walked nervously to the stool and sat down, after five minutes the sorting hat shouted. "Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Regulus." McGonagall called out. Reggie sat on the stool and closed his eyes.

_"Interesting, you have a great mind but you're afraid, why?"_ The Sorting Hat hummed into Regulus's head. "I don't want to lose my friends. I know they'll never abandon me but I couldn't stand being away from them for most the day." Reggie admitted. _"I see then, it better be, GRYFFINDOR!"_ Regulus grinned and sat at the Gryffindor table as his robes gained their red trim.

As the sorting went on Hermione was concerned as the G's were passed with Greengrass gaining entry to Slytherin. As it came to the H's Harry squeezed her hand. "Now there is Potters, Harry and Hermione nee Granger, soul-bound couple." Gasps were heard from all over the hall as Harry and Hermione sat on the stool and the hat touched their heads.

_"Ah, a soul-bound couple, it has been a century since I have sorted soul-mates. Let me see, you both hold values equal to all the houses. But I sense that you both wish to be with your friend. You both hold courage and bravery but are also intelligent, I believe Ravenclaw would suit you both better but I understand your loyalty. So with that in mind, it better be, GRYFFINDOR!"_ Harry and Hermione grinned and ran to the Gryffindor table; hugging Regulus as their robes became red trimmed. The sorting continued with Neville also becoming a Gryffindor and sitting with his friends and ended with Ron Weasley also getting to the house of the brave.

Dumbledore stood to address the students. "Hello, for those who are new to our world, I am Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now a few words before our feast. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

"He's a complete nutter!" Harry scoffed, passing the potatoes to Neville who asked for them.

"Shows what you know, Potter. Professor Dumbledore is the greatest man alive!" Ron glared at him, his mouth covered in gravy from the massive amount of food on his plate.

Harry ignored the boy in front of him and decided to stick to his close group of friends. "Hey Harry," Angelina smiled and waved to him. "How come my favourite customer hasn't been around to see me? And now I discover he's replaced me with a cuter woman." She held her hand at her heart teasingly.

"I've been spending time with my soul-mate, Angie this is Hermione, Hermione this is Angelina, her family owns a broom shop in Diagon Alley." Harry made the introductions.

"I love your hair." Angelina smiled to Hermione, moving to sit beside her.

"I love yours, tell you what, we can trade." Hermione joked, chuckling a little.

* * *

After the feast and some less than reassuring words from the M.O.B – what the hell is he keeping in the third floor? The kids were lead to the Common Room. Since Harry and Hermione required closeness when sleeping, James, Lily, Emma and Dan had given their written permission to allow the kids to share a room, the old marriage quarters was located beside the seventh year dorms and had a simple double bed and two desks in it.

Hermione and Harry shed their clothes and changed into pyjamas, both facing away from each other out of embarrassment and respect. Once they were changed they got into the bed and cuddled into each other falling asleep contently. Tomorrow was going to be a big day after all.

* * *

**A/N: First off I apologise for how long this chapter took me, I've had a big block on writing and it only began to crumble now. As for Lily Luna's changes to the timeline, certain parts will become apparent as we go along, that way it leaves a fair amount of mystery and allows me to introduce certain OC's such as Lucy and Cassie. Also the birthdays of the kids remain the same, with Portia's being a week before September so I have to alter her age to 8 for a future plot point. Also here's a plate of delicious cookies since I didn't have the opportunity to talk to you all. And thank you all. The 100 reviews in 4 chapters have got me amazed. Please keep reviewing and leaving your say.**

***Cookies***


	6. Disagreements and a New Trick

**A lot of this chapter will be Hermione's P.O.V. Also my apologies folks, I recently got back into education and I'm finding it hard to properly write since I only have a short amount of free time nowadays…I'll try to pop out a chapter when I can, but please bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Disagreements and a New Trick**

* * *

Harry and Hermione were the first ones up and went to their separate dorm showers as was the rules. Harry quickly washed himself as Ron Weasley walked in. "I bet you think you're really special, Potter, you and that bushy haired bitch of yours!" He sneered.

Harry took a deep breath; he was trained to be in control of his emotions by the Great Bushi himself, and would not let this imitator get to him. He was trained to insult back though, James and Charlus were both known for their sharp tongues and their quick wit and James made sure Harry had those impressive traits too. "Well Weasley, not all of us need to try and force a contract with two five year olds. Although, judging by your 'manhood', I see why you'd need to. See you later, little boy." He winked and left the showers, dressing and meeting Hermione in the Great Hall.

Hermione held his hand instantly and smiled. "This place is amazing, I talked to three ghosts, five portraits and Angie's offering to show us around to all our classes too!"

"Breath, Mione…I know you're happy but breath." Harry chuckled and sat down with her for breakfast. The schedules were decent enough for first years; Potions first, followed by Charms, Transfiguration and then Astronomy at midnight was for Mondays. Tuesdays were nearly the same, except they had History of Magic instead of Charms. Wednesdays were the same as Mondays with the addition of Defence against the Dark Arts instead of Transfiguration. Thursdays had mostly free periods, with only double History of Magic and Herbology. Fridays were classed as Free Days so students could catch up on all homework for their classes to enjoy the weekends.

"Sweet, we're starting with Potions! I hope old Sluggy's still teaching first years." Harry grinned happily. Potions were the one thing Lily made sure Harry enjoyed. She taught him the basics as an infant and by the time he was nine he was able to brew a cure for boils better than most N.E.W.T students which was impressive.

"Professor Slughorn? Your mum mentioned him once, isn't he the one who helped her achieve her Mastery in Potions?" Hermione asked, taking a light breakfast of sausages, rashers and eggs. Lily had taught Hermione the basics so she could have the same grasps pure and half-blood children would have.

"Yeah, old Professor Slughorn is a genius with potions." Harry nodded, taking a vegetarian breakfast as part of his martial arts training.

* * *

The Potions Lab was in the dungeons, it was a dark and dreary place that scared the life out of the non-Slytherins who slept down in the dungeons. The pillars which curved into archways were creaking with noise since they were the only thing holding the tunnels of the dungeons open.

Professor Slughorn was a large man. His large belly and moustache gave him the appearance of an overweight walrus. The lab itself was a gloomy looking room, the vials were filled with several different items, eyeballs, powdered skins and lacewing flies were just some of the things visible. The class was shared by the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"Yes, yes. Welcome to Potions first years. My name is Professor Horace Slughorn. Now, some ground rules, you may talk among one another when you work but please pay attention to what you are doing. If I see anyone sabotaging another's potion, they will be sent directly to Professor McGonagall and possibly expelled. Now partner up into fours, two Gryffindors and two Slytherins to a group."

Harry took Hermione's hand and winked, leading her to two girls in green trimmed robes. "Are you two available for some potions work?"

The first girl, with brunette hair and shining brown eyes laughed at him. "Of course we are you prat. How was your summer, Harry?"

"Pretty good, Trace, yours?"

"Pretty good too, and don't mind Daphne, she's just jelly that someone else stole your heart." Tracey laughed softly. The girl in question had a scowl on her face as she watched them. Her blonde hair reached down half her back and her blue eyes were focusing directly on Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Daph, have a nice summer?" Harry smiled softly to the girl.

"I'm fine." Daphne stated simply, focusing on her potions book rather than Harry. Hermione seemed to sense the tension and watched as Harry simply laughed and hugged Daphne who then burst out laughing with him. "Oh Merlin, that was so funny. So, this is Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as the girl opened up more and nodded. "That's right, I thought I knew all of Harry's friends, have you been away?"

Tracey, Daphne and Harry smirked together as she nodded. "I'm not just Hadrian's friend." Daphne chuckled and turned to face Hermione properly. "I was going to be his wife."

"You were going to be his wife? Do you mean like an arraigned marriage?" Hermione asked curiously. She knew such things existed in the Muggle world in India and certain places but she didn't think the Wizarding World had such things.

"No. I was planning to ensnare the raven haired boy for myself. Alas, it didn't work out." Daphne smiled and hugged Hermione softly. "He found someone else." She faked sighed.

Hermione chuckled and watched as Professor Slughorn cleared his throat, watching him as he carefully opened a small flask. "In this flask is the strongest potion ingredient known to man, unicorn blood." Several gasps were heard at that. "No, I didn't slaughter an innocent one for this. This is harvested from a deceased unicorn that died of natural causes. Now, who can tell me why it is strong?" Hermione watched as Harry's hand went up. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Unicorn blood is the most dangerous and rarest potion ingredient known to man for one reason, if taken from a unicorn that died of natural causes, the healing material is strong enough to heal all things up to extreme Cruciatus exposure, death being the only exception. If taken from a unicorn that was slaughtered for the blood…it becomes the most dangerous poison ever, it'll save you from death, but your life will be cursed, you'll never succeed in your endeavours or be able to fall in love, you'll have a cursed life sir…" Harry answered with a shiver running through his spine.

"Excellent answer, Mr. Potter, take ten points for Gryffindor." Slughorn answered happily. "Now as I said this blood was taken from one that had died of natural causes and I am pleased to say that we now have a supply to last a few years in stasis. For those who may think that it is cruel to be pleased, a unicorn that wants to help humans will gore itself with the horn that will break off close to a natural death, as such this blood is a gift from that unicorn. This is a rare occurrence which we believe is to do with a rare event known as a 'soul-bound'. The last recorded soul-bond was in 1929 and thanks to the one of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger we know have a steady supply."

Everyone seemed amazed that in death, a creature would be so caring as to make sure that its death could hold some form of help to those who needed it. While Hermione and Harry seemed amazed that the unicorn was touched enough by their bond to sacrifice its own life to ensure people could be healthy and healed. The class picked up after the blood was shown, it had a silvery colour and flowed like a fine silk robe. The class consisted of several ways to prepare and cut potion ingredients as none of the students, minus Hermione, Harry, Daphne (whose mother was a potioneer) and Tracey who often stead in Daphne's home had any knowledge of potions.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly enough for them; Transfiguration was a bit tough for Hermione at first. Her first try at making her toothpick into a needle was a monumental failure. It took a few tries and a bit of coaching from Harry, who after calmly explaining she needed to visualise the toothpick changing into a needle in her mind and then apply it with her wand. Gryffindor earned just over 50 points that day from Harry (Potions), Hermione (Transfiguration), Regulus (Charms) and Neville (Helping a lost first year) which made them a hit with everyone except Ron and his two thick bodyguards, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

Angie and her friends Katie and Alicia instantly took a shining to Hermione; they took her under their wings and helping the young girl with the bushy mane that plagued her so much. With a combination of spells and shampoos they had transformed the bushy mess into a bunch of perfect curls. Hermione liked the three girls and felt accepted in the school. Everyone was like her in the school, either they were Muggleborn or grew up in the Muggle world.

The Gryffindor Common Room was well liked by all. The plush armchairs and sofas were always placed near the fire for those cold winter nights and cups of hot chocolate available thanks to the house-elves who kept the students nice and happy. The décor was done in the traditional Gryffindor colours and made all students feel safe and happy. Hermione loved the Common Room, she and Harry could cuddle up and do their homework together every night. At least when they get some homework, all they got was a little essay on Charms.

Her first day was a shining success, she enjoyed the classes. Then she had made some friends and best of all she wasn't the only smart person in her house. Neville was already reading his Herbology book while Reggie was researching the Levitation Charm in his Charms book. Angie was in a discussion with Katie over the choice of Ancient Runes over Arithmancy.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was in a bad mood, he was supposed to the one gaining loads of house points for Gryffindor, not those traitors to the order and that mudblood. His mother had always spoken of how influential and well-respected his family was. Why weren't these peasants giving him the respect he had so rightfully deserved? How were those lesser houses becoming the most popular ones in Gryffindor while his rich and respected family wasn't being given their given rights? He had to a letter to write to his mother.

He looked around the common room and frowned at what he saw, that mudblood was sitting with Potter and those dyke (I have no negative feelings towards lesbians or gays) chasers that refused to date his brothers and those traitors. The fact that those traitors thought that they had the right to act like Ancient and Noble houses presented many problems to Ron, he'd show them up, yes, maybe he'd use the map that the twins had.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by for the 'Golden Quartet', as they had become known by the teachers. Harry had shown a great knowledge of D.A.D.A and Potions, while Neville's Herbology and Transfiguration were next to none, Reggie had the Charms and History of Magic knowledge and Hermione was well rounded, which helped with the weaknesses the others had. The only problem they had was Weasley; he had been watching them with some weird looks.

"I'm telling you, if that arsehole even tries something, I'll be practicing some of my new fighting styles." Regulus frowned, picking at his breakfast.

Harry chuckled and nodded at his god-brother. "I'll jump in on that fight, Reggie. I mean, he's really freaking Mione out now…"

"Speaking of, where is our lovable bookworm?" Neville asked, turning to Harry.

"I don't know." Harry closed his eyes, his bond was growing every day and he could sense Hermione's presence anywhere in the castle. "She's in the library."

"That is just freaky." Regulus and Neville shuddered together.

"No it isn't, when we're able to talk telepathically, that'll be freaky." Harry laughed, watching the redhead walk out of the Great Hall. "Something's going on…"

"What?" Neville asked curiously.

"There's food left on his plate." Harry nodded his head to the half-eaten breakfast.

"That's a good point." Regulus agreed. "I've never seen him leave an empty plate."

"Maybe he's sick?" Neville shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so." Harry stood from the table. "Have you guys noticed he's always carrying some spare parchment around with him?"

"You don't mean…the map?!" Regulus's jaw dropped.

"Map, you mean the one the Marauders made?" Neville asked sceptically. "I thought it was lost."

"It was…" Harry sprinted from the Great Hall. He concentrated on his soul-mate, making sure her presence never left the library. He finally managed to enter the library and saw the redhead and the two blocks that hung around him with their wands pointed at Hermione, whose teeth had grown to an extra-large size.

"Take that, you uppity mudblood!" Ron grinned.

"Get, away, from, my, soul-mate!" Harry shouted, blasting Ron with an extra powerful stupefy.

"H-Harry…" Hermione's voice was muffled from her teeth.

"I'm here, Mione." Harry hugged her, helping her up from the floor. "Did he do anything else?"

Hermione shook her head and sniffled. "Can we go to Madam Pomfrey..?" Harry nodded to her and after finding the map, brought her to the Hospital Wing. Hermione had her face hidden in his neck; her usually large teeth were now down to her chin and double the width. Madam Pomfrey walked out after a couple of minutes, seeing the couple.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what's the meaning of this?" She asked after which she had to cover her mouth with her hand as Hermione lifted her head. "Someone used an enlargement charm on your teeth?"

Hermione nodded and sniffled. "Yes ma'am." Was the only reply Hermione's muffled teeth could manage.

Madam Pomfrey walked over and handed her a mirror. "Just tell me when to stop." She instructed, slowly she began to shrink Hermione's teeth. Hermione kept watch and once her usually big teeth were the same size as the rest, nodded to stop. "There you are dear, is there anything else I can help with?"

"No ma'am, thank you." Hermione smiled and left with Harry, kissing his cheek once they left. "And thank you, Harry."

"Um, thanks, what for?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Just for being the person you are."

* * *

Harry frowned and stormed into the boy's dorm with Neville and Regulus. "Ok, Weasel and the two blocks." Harry cracked his knuckles and glared at the three thickos. "Apologise to Hermione and there's no problem, continue to mess with the Potter family, and I will be forced to retaliate."

Ron scoffed. "Name the time and place and I'll gladly kick your lordly arse." He squared up to him, his nose an inch away from Harry's.

Harry simply chuckled at him. "Two weeks from now, we have our first Duel class, we'll partner up for a duel."

"You win and I'll apologise to the teacher's pet." Ron smirked.

"And if you win, I'll snog Reggie." Harry kept a straight face, hearing Regulus scream "WHAT?!" behind him.

"What's the matter Reggie, Har not your type?" Neville tried to keep a straight face, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Not the time to piss me off, Nev." Regulus scowled, looking at his god-brother. "Fine, but you better bring me some flowers and chocolates."

"Ok." Harry laughed and nodded to Regulus. He left with Neville and Regulus, walking to the library where Hermione was reading. 'She looks so cute when she does that.' Harry thought, smiling at the sight.

"Thanks for calling me pretty, Harry." Hermione blushed at him.

"I didn't say that…I thought it." Harry's eyes widened in shock as he realised what the event meant. 'The bond just advanced.'

'Wow.' Hermione smiled, amazed at their new power.

* * *

**A/N2: Ok, so I know it's been nearly two months since I've updated and for that I do apologise. To understand a little about my reason for education I should inform you all I was an early school leaver and recently I've went back into education. At first I was scared as it had been 4 years since I was a student and I didn't know if I could do it again. I will try my hardest to update more frequently if you'll all bear with me. For those awaiting the sequel of True Colours Show, I regret to inform you that it'll be a little delayed. I plan to have it before the New Year. I want to thank you all, part of my reason for re-joining education was this writing had built my low confidence.**

**Hermione: Anyone tries to flame this guy for the delay and I will personally read out the ENTIRE history of Goblin Rebellions!**

**Harry: Yeah. It takes guts to admit fear of re-entering education.**

**Regulus: Good luck our author, and don't make me snog Harry.**


End file.
